Coco/Clothes
Since Coco is the princess of the South Pacific Ocean, she mostly wears yellow clothing in all of her forms. Human Clothing Beach *'Line:' Beach *'Episode Worn:' Mermaid Melody Pure 16 Coco's hair becomes shorter and darker in her human form. Coco wears a yellow crop top with a orange bow on top. She wears a matching orange mini skirt. She also wears some of the jewelry from her mermaid form. Stripy Outfit * Stripy Beach Outfit Coco.png|Stripy Outfit Line: Stripy Outfit *'Episode Worn:' Mermaid Melody Pure 16 Coco is ready to play some volley ball in this fun and cute stripy outfit. The other mermaids wear the similar outfit with a few differences. Coco's hair is shorter and darker than her mermaid form. Her crop top is white with one thick yellow stripe in the middle. Her belly button is also showing. At the bottom of the top, a thinner yellow line is used around the material. The crop top is short sleeved and two collars are hanging out around Coco's neck. Coco is also wearing denim blue coloured shorts. There are two little pockets attached on both sides. For her accessories, she is wearing her yellow pearl necklace (so she is able to transform). Normal Outfit Coco wears a plain pale yellow sleeveless dress with a pair of brown sandals and also a pale yellow sun hair with a green ribbon for decoration. Her other outfit consists of a bright yellow strapless dress with a pair of reddy-brown shoes with a fur trim. For her accesories,she is wearing her yellow pearl necklace (from her mermaid form) so she is able to transform and she also wears her bracelet. 0iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiqj3.jpg|Coco's last outfit. Last Outfit Coco wears a sleeveless yellow dress and red boots. Her dress is a bit of a dark shade of yellow with a horizontal orange stripe on the very edge of the top of her dress. Her red boots have a yellow furry fur at the top of her boots. (This is the outfit Coco wears to transform into her idol form from her human form.) Mermaid Clothing Mermaid Coco's mermaid form is similar to the others. She wears a bright yellow shell bra and has a matching tail. Around her right wrist are two yellow pearl bracelets one on her upper left arm. At the bottom of her tail are two more bracelets. Her hair is longer in this form. Idol Clothing Idol In her Idol Form,'' she wears a short dress with a cream coloured bodice. Along both sides of the bodice are yellow ruffles that travel down to the base where there is a dark yellow trimming. The skirt is a sunny yellow with a pleated design. Her gloves are a pale yellow, almost white, colour with yellow cuffs that extend to her mid arm. She wears matching boots with the cuffs stopping at just below her knees. Around her wrist is the bracelet that allows her to change into her Super Idol Form and around her neck is the seashell locket necklace. Super Idol Her ''Super Idol ''form is the exact same as her ''Idol Form but it has extra ruffles attached to the outfit and a dark yellow bow is adorned on her back with matching ribbons attached. Gallery Stripy Beach Outfit Coco.png|''Stripy Outfit'' Coco 200coco.png|''Mermaid'' Coco Coco-Super Idol.png|''Super Idol'' Coco Coco Clothes And Mermaid Diagram..jpg|Concept Art Mermaid Coco.png Category:Clothes Category:Coco Category:Coco's Images Category:Mermaid Princesses